


The Fourteen Sides of Yuna

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Massage, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Spanking, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna and Tidus explore their fantasies with the help of the dresspheres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourteen Sides of Yuna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth community Are You Game?; prompt: "Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna/Tidus: roleplaying (sexual or otherwise) - The dresspheres gave her the opportunity to explore new sides of herself."

To Spira, Yuna is a peerless hero whose bravery and virtue far outstrips their own. And, indeed, she is honored by their praise and humbled by the chance to serve her country. But in her private moments, she has all of the other emotions expected of a human being. She gets jealous of Lenne, she laughs at Leblanc's misfortunes, and when she watches her husband emerge from the pool after Blitzball practice, her thoughts are _certainly_ not as snow-pure as Spira might like to imagine.

She's grateful to her dresspheres for giving her the opportunity to play at these other aspects of herself while in the cover of another identity. When she wants nothing more than to pin him down and claim his body for her own, she puts on her Thief dressphere, climbs in through their bedroom window under cover of night, and practically pounces on him while he's pretending to get ready for bed.

"Please! Take anything you want!" Tidus feigns alarm as the gentlewoman thief presses him up against the wall. Her heavy breaths sound just behind his ear, her lips _almost_ touching his skin but not quite.

She whispers, "I'm not here for your _money_." She uses one dagger to carefully slice down Tidus's undershirt--it was an old, ragged one; ready to be sacrificed to their games--and starts to kiss her way down her victim's neck.

And when she would rather be the one held down and ravaged, she becomes a Gunner, captured behind enemy lines and dangerously attracted to her jailer. She fights--just a little--to keep his strong hands from peeling off her tiny shorts and pulling aside her thong before she finally yields to the firm arms pinning her on her bed.

And, of course, there are times when they just want to have _fun_. Yuna is the first to try on the Berserker dressphere and give into lust completely. It only takes one look at him getting out of the shower, water droplets still running down the course of his chest, and she's over the edge. She takes what she wants: she pushes him down and mounts him, not even bothering to get undressed but simply shoving her loincloth aside. From there, it's pure biological drive; she doesn't care or even _remember_ whether he's her husband or a total stranger as she ruts herself on the nearest available cock.

On a later night, she begs him to take the Garment Grid and try the same dressphere himself. She wants to see him stripped bare of the restraints of polite society, to know the full force of the desire she can unleash in him. She can tell, at first, that he's holding back, fucking her hard but not letting his desire overtake him. "I'm not made of glass, you know," she chides him, fingers tracing the body paint along his thighs. "Give me a little more credit than that." He gets the picture; he throws her down on the bed, pulls her hair and spanks her as he fucks her from behind, and comes on her back and ass.

It's after a few such escapades that she becomes determined to find a kinky use for every last one of her dresspheres. It's a challenge, a test of how fully she's embraced her sexuality, as well as an excuse to explore fantasies that she'd be too embarrassed to suggest otherwise.

Some of the spheres lend themselves to obvious scenarios. Two Black Mages engage in a magic duel that develops into a contest to make the other come first. (The ice magic, cold against her nipples, was fun at first, but they went a little overboard and ended up huddled in front of the heater instead of having sex.) The noble lady samurai, weary after a long battle, is serviced by a courtesan gifted with his hands and tongue. Lady Luck hits a losing streak and, destitute, is forced to ante up first her clothing and then--after the last bit of skimpy lingerie is discarded--sexual favors.

Others require a bit more creativity: As an Alchemist, Yuna actually researches how to brew up the most popular aphrodisiac known to science. The rest of that evening is mostly a blur, but when they wake up with hickeys in unusual places and clothes strewn across the living room floor, they're pretty sure it was a good time. Gun Mage Yuna tracks a rare monster through the jungles of Besaid until she runs across a local woodsman, at home among nature. Both characters are so horny and desperate for human contact that he just pulls her half-skirt to one side and takes her right there against a tree without either of them undressing; the thought that someone could discover them gives her an extra rush.

A White Mage tends to a blitzball star sore from his training, massaging the sorest parts of his naked body, and maybe spending just a _bit_ too long on his shoulders and ass. "While you're here, let's go through your regular checkup," she says. "Are you experiencing any sexual dysfunction?"

"No, Ma'am," he says.

"No sexual dysfunction reported," she repeats, scribbling her report on a pad of paper. It's fun to pretend like she's completely bored by this, like his surging erection is just another item on her checklist. "But, you understand that I need to perform a standard medical confirmation," she says as she wraps her hand around his cock.

Sometimes their plan have challenged her boundaries a little, brought her to try things that intimidated her just a little at first. She remembers how the Dark Knight dressphere required her to embrace her pain in battle, and she was afraid, at first, of what it might lead them to in the bedroom. But when she eventually unbuckles her breastplate and has him place a clamp on one nipple, the rush sharpens her senses and pushing out the day's worries, and she has to concede that maybe, just maybe, she likes a little bit of pain sometimes.

And although their dressphere explorations had originally been Yuna's idea, Tidus has been able to contribute some kinky ideas of his own. She puts off the Warrior dressphere until he presses her on it. "I'd basically be _you_ ," she protests.

He just laughs and kisses her. "Fine. And _I'll_ be _you_."

He's serious about it, and she has to admit he looks surprisingly good in a skirt, the summer breeze making the folds billow about his toned legs. But when he stays up late intently studying the tapes for the next Blitzball match, she realizes it's now _her_ job to cajole _him_ out of working too hard and into bed. She's now the guardian and he the summoner, and she realizes how much work it is to take the initiative in keeping his spirits up.

When she finally gets him into the bedroom, he's like a present given to her to unwrap, all fancy stitching and lacy undergarments. He lies on the bed waiting for her, and she's forced to remind herself to take the lead again: she unlaces her leather pants, secures the strap-on, and works it into his proffered ass. She feels pretty darn awesome when her cock makes him come all over the sheets--she wonders if this is what's normally like for him--and while she wouldn't want to play this role most of the time, she thinks they both appreciate each other a little more now.

But not every experiment is a success. She had the idea of two singers seducing each other on the dance floor. Their bodies would slowly fall in time with each other's; the motion of their hips and hands would suggest how this rendezvous could continue in their bedroom; thighs would grind against thighs. But Tidus can't keep time, and pretty soon he's tripping over his own feet. "Sorry, Yuna," he says.

He looks so guilty that she can't stay mad at him. "It's okay, baby," she says. Some fantasies just had to remain fantasies.

And, dressed up in another identity, she might even be willing to mete out the punishment he deserves. "Sure you're OK with this?" Trainer Yuna whispers in the ear of her new pet.

"Yes."

She can't forget he can be adventurous too, she thinks as she fixes the collar on his otherwise naked body. "Down, boy." He drops to his knees at her heels, and she can't help but feel a surge of warmth knowing she has someone so loyal and obedient waiting on her. She musses her pet's hair. "Now go make me a sandwich."

But, in the end, it's neither the domineering warrior nor the shy mage that she wants to define her. She wants to be the sum of all these things, to accept each side of herself in all their wonderful contradictions.

She feels like she has started to touch that when the full glory of her Floral Fallal dressphere unfolds. It elevates her above the ground, her diaphanous robes billowing about her, and she feels like an empress, like she is communing with something divine.

He kneels before her, practically worshipping at her cunt. The flowers make her fluids sweet like honey, and he licks each drop from her, savoring its taste on his tongue. He carefully traces her every fold with his tongue as though their love-making were an act of prayer. When she climaxes, the spirit of every dressphere flows through her. And when he kisses her afterwards, she tastes herself on his lips, hot and sweet, and she feels like she has attained some pinnacle of womanhood.

The fourteen sides of Yuna are a whole.


End file.
